1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to an improved sport or work goggles and strap combination, which will not angle, tip or move from the user's eyes.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Goggles are used in various sports, as well as the workplace, to protect the user's eyes. Maintaining the goggles in position have always been a problem when any pressure, such as diving, is applied to the goggles. Users experience the problem of goggles being flipped out of position in use, as for example, during entry to a swimming pool during a swimming meet.